The life and love in high school
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Calleigh and the rest are in high school, but what will happen when she falls in love with the new teacher professor Caine. A DuCaine, BoaWolfe story.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

The life and love in high school

The life and love in high school.

Chapter 1.

"Calleigh stop, we'll be late for class" Tim growled.

But she kept kissing him and pushing him against the wall in the hall of the school.

"You maybe, not me, don't start until second period and I know ya like it" she said and pressed her lips hardly against his. He tried to break free, but she was just too strong. Why was she doing this to him, had she any idea at all what it did to him.

As Calleigh pressed him harder against the wall and she could feel hardness grow under his pants, it amused her knowing that she turned him on so much.

"Calleigh please let me go ohhhh" he growled.

"Ok" she said and let him loose and he run of, but she just giggled.

"You know you're driving him crazy right" said a voice from behind.

"Uh huh, but it is so fun Nat" said Calleigh.

"Yeah, but still you're too young to go any further" said Natalia.

"Oh look who is talking" said Valera who just joined them.

"Whatever do you mean" said Natalia innocently.

"The party last week you were all over Ryan and girls even if we're 16, they're only 14, so they are too young" said Valera.

"I know, but I'm only having innocent fun with my boyfriend" said Calleigh.

"Oh did you guys hear we're getting a new teacher in literature" said Natalia.

"Wonder what he's like, probably a dull old guy" said Calleigh.

"All I know is that he's seeing Miss Salas" Natalia said.

Miss Salas were their Spanish teacher.

"Then he must be dull, who else would date her" said Calleigh with a giggle, she didn't like Ms Salas very much.

"He can't be any worse than Mr Taylor, so Calleigh does your dad know bout you and Tim yet" said Valera, knowing how her dad was.

"Lord no, if he knew, he would kill me I'm sure" said Calleigh, knowing it was probably true.

"So anyone wanna go shopping after school?" Natalia asked.

"Can't too much homework" said Calleigh.

"Oh come you can do that later, have fun for once" said Natalia.

"Ok, I'll come, last one to the library is a toad" she said and started to run, the other two quickly followed.

Tim, Ryan and Eric sat in the math class, not paying attention as always.

So did you go all the way with Nat this weekend, you know that she has been with everyone right. E.

No I didn't. And I don't think she's like that. RW.

She's totally is, so you should go for it. E.

Btw do you know if Calleigh and Tim done it yet?? RW.

Hang on, I'll ask, but I don't think so. E.

Buddy, you and C went all the way yet, Ryan wanna know. E

No, but if she keeps going like this I dunno if I can hold back. TimS.

Why don't you go for it then, she obviously want it. E.

No R they have not. E.

Dunno if it's the right thing to do, any of you know if she has done it before. TimS.

R, do you know if C gone all the way with anyone. E

Dunno, but it's not impossible, I mean she's older. RW.

Ryan says it's not impossible and I dunno, you know her father would kill her if she did. E.

Is he really that bad?? TimS.

Worse, and if he found out she was sleeping with anyone, well I for sure wouldn't be her. E.

Eric, he would get mad if he knew she was seeing a guy, if he found out she was sleeping with him to he would go ballistics. RW.

And now you guys are telling me, jeez thanks guys. TimS.

He hasn't found out yet so he probably won't find out either, no worries. E.

We're meeting them during recess right. TimS.

Of course we are, we always do, no let's pay attention for once. E.

The girls were sitting in their literature class waiting for their new teacher, when a man with hair red as fire walked through the door. Calleighs jaw dropped in surprise as she thought "Wow".

"Sorry I'm late, trouble with finding the room. So I'm Horatio Caine and today's lecture will be about Shakespeare. So who can tell me about him?" said Horatio.

Calleighs hand went up and he pointed at her and said: Ms Duquesne.

"How does he know my name" she thought but she said: He wrote plays like Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet and a midsummer nights dream, lived between 1564-1616, is mostly considered England's national poet, married to Anne Heatherway, but I don't thinks she was the true love of his life and he also wrote sonnets.

"Impressive Ms Duquesne, so I'll take it you read something of him" said Horatio.

"No professor Caine" she said and looked down a bit embarrassed.

"No worries, since homework for next class is to find a Shakespeare play to start reading, you'll be working on it for a month" said Horatio and started the lecture.

Natalia passed Calleigh a note that said: You're such a showoff, how come you always know everything?

If you read your homework once in a while you would know it to. Calli.

I probably wouldn't remember it. Nat.

It's not that hard. Calli.

Easy for you to say you remember everything. Nat.

Calleigh smiled to her self, changed the subject and wrote: So what do you think of him??

He's ok I guess. Nat.

Guys how old do you think he is? Val.

Dunno somewhere in his twenties and so handsome an that red hair and those blue eyes, wow, Calli.

You can't be serious, he's a teacher and way to old. Nat.

Yeah and besides you're with Tim remember, Val.

Tim's ok, but just look at him he's a real man and his voice, so beautiful, wonder what he would look like without his shirt, probably HOT. Calli.

Say you didn't write that. Natalia wrote back in shock.

Yeah, only that you think of him that way grouse. Val.

Why wouldn't I he's so dreamily. Calli.

Calleigh looked up at Horatio, his beautiful posture, his strong masculine futures, his fiery, yet soft red hair, and his blue, blue eyes, he was so perfect. She sighed

From the blackboard Horatio noticed the way Calleigh was looking at him and thought "She sure is cute". Her green eyes, her rosy pink check, her blonde hair neatly made in a ponytail. She was wearing a pink, low-cut, tight top so he could see her female shapes. He wondered how a southern belle like her had ended up in Miami.

Horatio looked straight at her and smiled, she smiled back, blushed shyly and looked down. Horatio just continued like nothing had happened.

On the way to the cafeteria Calleigh had to stop by the ladies and told Natalia and Valera that she would catch up.

"Did you see the way he looked at her and smiled" Natalia said shocked.

"So inappropriate for a teacher" Valera agreed.

"And the way Calleigh talked about him, I never seen he talk about anyone like that before" said Natalia.

"Me neither" said Valera as they walked into the cafeteria and joined the boys. They sat down in the same moment as Calleigh joined the and sat sown on Speddles lap.

"Hey honey, learned anything interesting?" he asked as he put his arms around her waist.

"Shakespeare" she replied.

"Like in Romeo and Juliet" he asked.

"Yes have you read it?" she asked surprised.

"I have, good story" said Tim, since he thought so.

"Since when did you start to read and take an interest in love stories?" Eric asked.

"One thing lead to another" Tim said which was true.

"Tim would ya come home with me after school, dad won't be home?" Calleigh asked.

"Sure thing" he said and kissed her.

"Hey you said you'd shop with us" said Natalia.

"Oh sorry, rain check" said Calleigh.

"Ok, Ryan do you wanna come?" Natalia asked

"Can't soccer practice" said Ryan.

"Ok, so did anyone see the OC last night?" Eric asked.

"Yes" said the rest and they started to discuss it.

Later that day Calleigh and Tim were making out on the coach in her living room, when she suddenly removed his t-shirt and got on top of him.

"Calleigh what are you doing?" Tim asked in surprise since she had never gone that far before.

"Just having fun" she said and started to kiss his neck while he growled, it felt really good. The he broke free and removed her top and bra and kissed her neck before he moved down to her breasts while he moaned softly, if felt much better than she had imagined.

At that moment Kenwall Duquesne came home, a bit under the influence and in a very bad mood since he had lost a case.

He walked into the living room and found Tim on top of his daughter both half naked.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOING TO MY DAUGHTER" he screamed furiously.

"Oh, no, no, no" Tim thought as he got of her, grabbed his T-shirt and tried to get out, but Kenwall was faster, grabbed his arm hard and said: If ya ever come near her again, I'll kill ya, now get the hell outta here.

Tim run as fast as he could, glad he had gotten away so easily.

Kenwall looked at his daughter in fury and said: So this is what you're doing when I'm not home, sleeping around like a common whore.

"No daddy, I swear I've never" she started since it was true.

"I just caught ya, don't ya lie to me young lady" he said and removed his belt.

"I'm not lying, I never slept with anyone" she said honestly knowing that he wouldn't listen.

"I'll teach ya what happens when ya sleep around" he said and grabbed her wrist hard.

"Daddy, you're hurting me, please" she begged, knowing it was to late thinking "Hell I got gym tomorrow".

"Would ya be quiet, ya know ya deserve it" said Kenwall angrily.

"No I don't since I didn't do anything, now let me go" she demanded.

"That you can forget" he said and forced her to the ground.

"Daddy, please don't" she begged, but too late, she felt the belt against her back. Kenwall hit her again and again leaving angry red marks behind. Some deeper than others, but all hurt just as much.

"Daddy, please stop, it hurts" she cried, tears were running down her checks, she felt that she couldn't take it no more, it hurt so bad. How could he hurt her so bad time after time if he loved her so much. Her back felt like it was on fire, she could feel the blood running from some of the wounds, and she hoped he would stop real soon. She wondered what the others would say in the shower at school the next day. She didn't want their pity. Oh why did she have to go so far with Tim, why had she all these desires she couldn't controll.

Then the beatings stopped and her father said: Go to your room and stay there.

She quickly run upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

MSN.

Gunprincess: Nat R U there?

BoaConstictor: Yeah what's up?

Gunprincess: I was fooling around with Tim on the coach and dad caught us, he went ballistics.

BoaConstrictor: You were only kissing and he went ballistics??

Gunprincess: Not exactly.

BoaConstrictor: What do you mean, you didn't??

Gunprincess: No, we just, I, he Hmmmm.

BoaConstrictor: What did you do? That was the worst explanation ever.

Gunprincess: So we were fooling around, and I wanted more, so I removed his shirt, got on top of him and started to kiss his neck and upper body. He got loose and did the same, dad came in and saw it all.

BoaConstrictor: Are you crazy and how was it?

Gunprincess: It felt so good and I figured I could use Tim as practice.

BoaConstrictor: Practice for what? Don't tell me UR thinking what I think U R??  
Gunprincess: Pends on what UR thinking.

BoaConstictor: That UR only using Tim for sexual experience so you will get some when you go after Horatio, and that is wrong and you know it. If you don't love him, you shouldn't be with him. Tim is a great guy and you know that right?

BoaConstrictor: Calli U there?

BoaConstrictor: Calli.

BoaConstrictor: Calli, talk to me.

Gunprincess: I'm here, just thinking bout what U said, and the thing is I don't know right now, I'm confused and I got all these weird urges. I mean Tim is the greatest guy and I really love being with him cause of the way he makes me feel, but he's also younger, and after seeing professor Caine it was like something inside me changed, I don't know what, but it felt good.

BoaConstrictor: I suggest you figure it out before you do something you might regret. So did your dad punish you bad?

Gunprincess: My back is on fire, you'll see tomorrow. But I need to do my homework. TTYL ok.

BoaConstictor: Sure, and my I suggest you take one of the gun and shoot out your frustration 1st TTYL.

Gunprincess: Maybe, bye.

Gunprincess have logged of.

Calleigh lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about how it would be to kiss Horatio, she let her hand gently caress her breast still feeling randy after the thing with Tim. She let her hand slide down and started to massage her diamond while she pictured Horatio in her head, it drove her crazy. The thought of doing it with him gave her the most powerful orgasm she had ever had, afterwards she fell a sleep dreaming of him.

At the same time Horatio and Yelina sat in his apartment playing chess, when he suddenly said: I was wondering about one of my students a Ms Duquesne, what do you know about her?

"Moved her a year ago with her family, her father is a lawyer, very bright, fluent in Spanish, she seems bored in my classes, dating Timothy Speddle that is two year younger, why?" said Yelina.

"Just wondering, chess mate" said Horatio. After his lesson he couldn't stop thinking about her, he had no idea why, and know it was wrong cause of his age and his position. "So she has a younger boyfriend he thought" a bit disappointed, but didn't know why.

"She's not making any trouble" said Yelina.

"Only with my thoughts" he thought, but said: No, not at all, it's refreshing when students actually know their homework.

Yelina smiled and said: She always has, got the highest grades, and it seems that it is so easy for her, but I got a feeling she works really hard to get them.

"Hmmm" Horatio said and added: New game?

"Sure" she said and set it up and they started to play.

The next day Calleigh and the rest was just done with their first period gym and got ready to hit the shower. As Calleigh undressed Natalia and Valera gasped as they saw her blue arm and the marks on her back.

The same did the other girls but Calleigh pretended she didn't notice it and got into the shower and turned the water on. It felt like corroded acid was pored on her back, it burned, her face wroth in pain, and tears fell from her eyes.

Then all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Calleigh opened her eyes and looked up at Alexx, the school nurse.

"What happened?" Calleigh asked confused.

"You passed out, are you ok?" Alexx asked.

"Just fine" Calleigh lied.

"Who did that to your back?" Alexx asked.

"It was an accident" Calleigh said.

"It was your father wasn't it, I'm calling social service right now" the nurse said.

"No don't, he didn't mean it, he loves me, if you do that they'll take him away and separate me from my brothers" Calleigh begged.

"But he can't continue doing this" said Alexx.

"I'm ok really, it was just the water, leave it please" said Calleigh.

"Ok, but if the same happens again I will make the call" Alexx said.

"It won't" said Calleigh angry at her self for passing out, then she left the nurse office to find the others.

Calleigh found them by the parking lot, forbidden territory, but it was their hang out spot.

"Hey what's up" she said with a smile.

"Not much, are you ok?" Tim asked, Natalia and Valera had filled them in.

"Yeah stupid school nurse wanted to call social service, can ya believe that" said Calleigh.

"Told you" said Eric to Tim.

"Calleigh you can't live like that" said Tim concerned.

"What are ya talking bout, daddy loves us, just have a bad temper when he drinks that's all" she said defending him and added: And they way he found us no wonder.

"Calleigh, open your eyes, he could have killed you" said Ryan.

"Nah, he would never do that I'm his little princess" she said firmly.

"That is not love, that's abuse, why are you defending him" said Eric, he just didn't get it.

"Since he's my dad and I love him, and I know he didn't mean to do it, he just had a bad day, can we please change the subject" she said a bit annoyed.

"Ok, ok, so me, Tim and Ryan decided to do something fun, make LSD in the chemistry lab and put in the cafeteria food" said Eric smiling.

"Are ya crazy, if anyone finds out ya'll get in trouble" said Calleigh shocked, even if she found it amusing.

"We won't, we'll just mix it together in the chemistry lab, and clean up, and get out, then Ryan will poor it over the food in the cafeteria real easy" said Eric.

"Ok, good luck with that which day are ya gonna do it, so I don't eat the cafeteria food" said Calleigh.

"We'll do it tonight, so tomorrow" said Eric.

Then the bell rang and they all run inside to their different classes.

Later that day Tim and Calleigh were in the hallway talking.

"Listen Tim you're a really great guy and all, but if ya don't mind I'd like for us to be friends" said Calleigh.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked confused.

"No, no, it's not you it's me" she said, which was true.

"But I thought, were you just using me?" he asked.

"No I just need some time to figure things out" she said and sighted.

"Is there another guy?" Tim asked, just to be sure.

Calleigh blushed and said: Not exactly, well kinda but he's taken, so I dunno, it's complicated.

"So who is he, anyone I know" said Tim.

Calleigh just replied: No, it's someone new, someone else.

"Ok, I gotto go" said Tim and left.

Calleigh sighed heavily when she heard a voice say: Are you ok Miss Duquesne?

"I'm fine thanks" she said without looking up since she knew who the voice belonged to.

"Are you sure, you look a bit lost" Horatio said concerned.

"Just broke up with my boyfriend, other than that fine" she said.

"I see, well if you need anything, you know where to find me" said Horatio kindly.

Before Calleigh knew what she was doing she reached up and kissed him on the check, he blushed and smiled at her, then they bell rang and they run of in different directions.

Later that day Calleigh, Natalia and Valera was at the mall when Calleigh said: So I broke it of with Tim, then I kissed Horatio.

They both looked shocked at her and Natalia said: You did what?

Valera just didn't get it and said: No way, what the heck?

"Natalia why are ya so shocked, you told me to break up with him if I didn't love him so I did" said Calleigh.

"Yeah that might be, but I never told you to kiss Horatio, so what was it like?" Natalia asked curiously.

"It wasn't on the lips, just on the check to thank him, but he did blush and smile at me after" she said dreamily.

Natalia smiled and said: Look at that, she's in love, how cute.

"But he's so handsome and he smiled at me" said Calleigh, she was in the 7th heaven.

Valera shook her head and said: Will you snap outta it, one he's to old, two he's your teacher.

And if he feels the same way imagine what your dad would do if he finds out when he beat you that bad when he found you and Tim You know.

Natalia quickly added: And do not forget he's in a relationship with Miss Salas.

"But he smiled at me twice" said Calleigh happily.

Natalia shook her head and said: Oh My God You're hopeless.

"I'm not" said Calleigh.

"You are, you're never gonna get him" said Natalia.

"Maybe, maybe not but a girl can dream can't she" said Calleigh happily as they walked to the nearest GAP.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

MSN

Thewolf: Eric ready for tonight?

Carrace: As ready as I can be, you're coming to right Tim?

Thewolf: Tim R U there?

MaxSpeed: I'm here, just feeling a bit down that's all.

Carrace: Why?

MaxSpeed: C broke it of, apparently a new guy, any idea who?

Thewolf: No that's weird.

Carrace: Hang on, maybe Nat knows, she just logged on. I'll include her.

BoaConstictor: Hey guys, what's up?

Carrace: Tim's down since C broke it of, a new guy, do you know who?

BoaConstictor: I do.

MaxSpeed: Who is it? She wouldn't tell.

Carrace: Yeah who, I didn't know C was seeing anyone other than Speed.

Thewolf: I though she only did hmwk outside school, how can she have time to Tim and another guy.

BoaConstrictor: She's not, and mostly she is doing homework outside school, and so should you and I won't tell.

Carrace: Oh come on Nat.

BoaConstrictor: No, have to go homework.

MaxSpeed: That was helpful. G2G. See U 2night.

Thewolf: Yeah.

Carrace: Can't wait.

The next morning Calleigh, Natalia and Valera has Spanish with Miss Salas, only Calleigh wasn't paying attention, she was dreaming of Horatio. Ms Salas watched her, she felt a bit sorry for her since she knew Calleigh was ahead of the rest and seemed bored.

At that moment the fire alarm went of and everybody run outside. Calleigh and the rest quickly found the boys, and she asked: Do ya know what happened?

"Had an accident and the lab caught on fire, but we got the stuff, but we have to wait to tomorrow so we won't get caught" said Tim.

"Told ya you would get in trouble" said Calleigh.

"We didn't get caught now did we" said Eric.

"No you just sat the lab on fire" said Valera.

"Yeah, yeah" said Tim and looked at Calleigh, she looked more happy and cheerful than she used to.

"So this new guy is agreeing with you" said Eric.

"Huh" said Calleigh confused.

"Tim told us what you did and since you're so cheerful the other guy must agree with you" said Ryan.

"One that's nunna your business and two can't I be happy for no reason" said Calleigh.

"Of course, was just wondering" said Eric.

"Don't, just stay outta it" said Calleigh.

"Ok, ok, looks like we can go in" said Tim.

They nodded and went back inside.

After Horatio's class Calleigh stayed behind since Horatio said he wanted to talk to her. Calleigh looked curious at him with her green eyes, he looked confused for some reason.

"So what do you wanto talk to me bout?" she asked wondering what it would be like to kiss him.

"Just wanted to make sure you were ok after yesterday" he said thinking "I just wanted to kiss you".

"Mhm" she said with a nod.

"Picked out a Shakespeare to read yet?" he asked.

"Uh huh Romeo and Juliet" she said.

"Good choice" said Horatio and smiled at her, she blushed slightly.

Calleigh tried to stay focused when her heart was pounding like crazy and all she could think about was what it was like to kiss him.

"Gotten far?" he asked.

"Half way through, got a lot of other homework to" she said honestly.

"I'm sure you will get through it in time, since you seem like a smart young woman that has her priorities in order" said Horatio.

"Why thank you, that's nice of you to say" she replied and blushed again.

"You're welcome Calleigh" he said.

"What did ya just say?" she asked surprised that he even knew her name.

"Calleigh, it's your name isn't it" he replied.

"Why yes just not used to teachers calling me by my first name" she said, which was true.

"I see, just couldn't resist since it's such a beautiful name" he said.

"Thank you for that, but ya know Horatio is not that bad either" she replied.

"How did you know?" he asked surprised.

"Little birdie told me" she said and smiled at him

"I see" he said.

"What are you thinking about just now, be honest" he said curiously.

"To be honest I rather not say" she replied and looked down blushing. He smiled and before he could stop him self he had lifted up her chin with his hand and bent his head and kissed her. Instead of pushing him away that was the right thing to do she pulled him closer and let her tongue play with his, it just felt right. His hands run through her blond silkysoft hair as she was opening his shirt. She released her self from their lip lock and started to kiss his neck as he was growling load like a wild animal. She then kissed his well trained upper body when she heard a voice say: You little whore.

Calleigh stopped turned around and saw Miss Salas and dean Stetler.

"You little whore, what do you think you are doing" said Miss Salas.

"So that's how you got your high grades, sleeping around, I should have known" said Stetler.

Calleigh suddenly felt embarrassed and dirty, what had gotten into her and how did they dare to talk to her like that.

"I'm NOT a whore and I worked hard to deserve every grade" said Calleigh defending her self since it was true.

"Sure don't seem that way" said Stetler spitefully.

" Yes you are and how dare you kiss my man" said Yelina.

"I did not, he kissed me" said Calleigh.

"You're lying" said Yelina angrily.

"No I'm not" Calleigh yelled.

"I all honesty I did" said Horatio.

Yelina gasped and said: How could you?

"Caine I think you know what this mean and Duquesne one week suspension for your actions" said Stetler.

"That's not fair, you can't do that" said Calleigh.

"I can, now get out" said Stetler.

Calleigh run of as angry tears found their way down her checks, she knew her dad would kill her when she found out, oh why did he have to kiss her.

Calleigh quickly found her friends. They looked at her, she was so furious that she was shaking and Natalia asked: What happened.

"Stupid dean Stetler suspended me for a week" she said.

"Why?" Valera shocked that Calleigh was suspended and Calleigh explained. The others looked shocked at her.

"You dumped me for a teacher, what the hell" said Tim and left in anger.

"You kissed a teacher on the school ground, are you crazy" said Eric.

"And Yelinas man she's gonna make your life hell" said Valera.

"I can't believe you did that" said Ryan.

"How was it?" asked Natalia.

"Amazing, never felt anything like it, and I don't care bout that stupid bitch, beside he kissed me first" said Calleigh a bit calmer and added: So who will help me get back at stupid Stetler?

"Sure that's a good idea" said Ryan a bit concerned.

"Don't care I'm already suspended and dead when dad finds out, so who's with me?" she asked.

They all agreed to do what she had planned to do the same night.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

When Calleigh got home she found a note from her dad saying he wouldn't be home until late night. She run up to her bedroom opened her gun locker and took out one of her 7 guns, loaded it and went back downstairs to do some target practice. She was still shaking of anger so she misfired a lot which made her even more angry so she threw the gun away and went to pick it up. Then she sank down to the ground and said: I'm sorry I didn't mean to throw you away my love.

Then she started to cry so hard that she was shaking of anger and desperation.

Horatio who had broke it of with Yelina was worried about his young love and went to Calleigh's house to check on her, he found her in the backyard on the ground crying, shaking and clinging to her gun and felt an extreme tenderness that he had never felt towards anyone before

Horatio walked over sat down, put his arms around her and asked with gentle voice "Are you ok?"

"No Horatio, I'm not" she cried still shivering, but glad he was there.

"Talk to me" he said as he was holding her closely head resting on his chest, tears sulking through his black T-shirt.

"I'm afraid what my dad will do when he finds out that I'm suspended and why, I mean I worked really hard for y grades and now I can loose everything and I don't know how I feel about you and why I acted the way I did, and now I probably got you in trouble to, and I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that. It's just I never felt anything like this before, so when you kissed me it was like I dunno the best thing that have ever happened to me, and I wanted it to last forever since it felt so good. And I really just wanto get back to school since I love it so much and this isn't fair, and I really like you, so why had the school have to decide whether I can see you or not. Not fair" Calleigh cried as she was shaking in his arms.

"Wow that's a lot of info at once" Horatio thought, but said: I know it's not fair and I really want to be with you since I'm crazy bout you.

"You are?" she replied smiling through her tears she was really beautiful.

"I am" he said and kissed her lips while he stroke her hair, before he moved down to her neck, while she moaned: Ohhhh, not here everyone can see us.

Then she literary dragged him inside her house.

Once inside the bedroom, Calleigh locked up her gun while Horatio looked around. Over her bed hang a poster of a kitten and a puppy with the text best friends. It was cute. There was a desk with drawers, schoolbooks and papers neatly organized and a computer with a background picture of a gun. There was also a dresser with a mirror on top and typical girly stuff like makeup and such. Around the mirror hang pictures of her and her friends and some of her and three boys that looked a bit older than her, so he guessed they were her brothers. There was also a closet there with pictures of different guns, postcards and movie stars and a gun locker.

Horatio left out a chuckle and she asked: What's so funny?

"Nothing" he said.

"Oh really, like my room?" she asked curiously.

"It's cozy, but different than the rooms to the other girls I have dated" he said which was true.

"What do ya mean?" she asked wondering if that was a good thing or a bad.

"Calleigh, sweetheart, how many girls do you know that has a gun locker and pictures of guns all over, does any of your friends have that" he said.

"No so you don't like it" she said quietly.

"I do, I really do so you like guns huh?" he asked.

"I do, I really do, wanna be a coop someday" she said.

"I'm sure you'll be great at it" he said and smiled at her.

"Hope so, then a can carry a gun and a badge every day and put bad guys away" she said.

"Yeah, protector of the city" he said and kissed her softly as they sat down on the bed. She pulled him closer as they kept kissing each other hungrily as they had been longing for each other their whole life. He somehow managed to push her down on the bed and remove her top and bra while he kissed her. He then moved down to her neck before he moved further down to her breasts and sucked and nibbled on them while she moaned softly. It felt so much better then it had done with Tim.

Then they switched positions and she got on top kissing his neck and upper body while he growled loudly with pleasure. She could feel his hardness growing under his pants while she was kissing him, then she stopped a little bit afraid since she never had gone all the way with a guy before and wasn't really sure if it was right to do so even if it felt right and she really wanted him inside her.

Horatio looked up at her confused face and said: You haven't yet have you.

"No, I'm still" she didn't finish a bit embarrassed.

"Are you sure you wanto do this then, I won't go further if you aren't interlay sure" he said since he wouldn't want to force her to do something she didn't want.

"I'm sure I really wanto, but can you take it slow and gentle?" she asked.

He nodded and kissed her gently as she started to kiss her breasts again and slowly moved further down to her belly, his lips had never before kissed a skin as silkysoft as hers. She just moaned softly.

He slowly removed her pants and followed his way down to her golden triangle and over showered it with dozen of tiny kisses.

Calleigh moaned and arched with pleasure, she had never before felt something like this, all she knew was that she wanted and needed him inside her so she moaned: Ohhh, Horatio, please take me noooooooooooow, I neeeeed you ohhhhh.

Horatio quickly removed his pants while he slowly and gently got inside her to not harm her in any way as he looked right into her eyes.

Calleigh gasped and a single tear fell from her eye as she felt him inside her since it hurt a bit but not for long.

Horatio looked at her as he asked for permission to continue, she smiled at him and nodded as he started to work his way further into her warm center, she held her arms firmly around him as she was afraid to let him go and their eyes locked.

Then they both worked as an unison until they both let go at the same time with mutual screams of pleasure. He then slowly released him self from her and lay tightly next to her breathing heavily, as did she.

Then silent tears started to running from her eyes.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked concerned.

"No it was perfect, thank you" she said between her soft sobs.

He held her closely never wanting to let her go, when he suddenly felt something on her back, he turned her over carefully to take a closed look. Her back was covered in red stripes, some were superficial, some were with crust. He gasped.

"I'm hideous and when dad finds out it will get worse, only now I can't run away to school" she cried.

Horatio gently let his fingers cares her back then he overshowerd it with tiny kisses before he lay down next to her and held her close to his chest while he gently stroke her hair while she cried. He didn't know what to say, but he felt really bad for her. How could anyone harm a sweet girl like her was beyond him. She deserved so much better.

After a while her sobs died away and she fell a sleep in his arms. Horatio kissed her forehead softly, he felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world having her so close. He just lay there watching her sleep, she was so beautiful just like an angel.

A couple of hour later Horatio found it wisely to wake up Calleigh since he had to leave. He bent down and kissed her lips softly and said: Sweetheart, I'm really sorry, but I have to go.

"Please don't leave me Horatio" she begged in a girlish tone.

"I don't wanto, but I don't think it's a good idea if someone finds me here" he said, which was true.

Then he looked at her sleepy eyes and said: Did I wear you out?

"Mhm but in a good way, when will I see you again handsome?" she asked.

"Dunno" he said.

"So you're just gonna have your way and then leave and never see me again" she said sadly.

"Of course not my angel, how about we do something fun tomorrow since we're both suspended" he said.

"Ok, where shall I meet ya" she said happily.

"In front of GAP at the mall 9AM" he said.

"Ok see you there handsome" she said.

"Yes, no back to sleep my angel, I'll find my self out" he said and gave her a soft kiss before he left. Calleigh closed her eyes and feel soon fast a sleep.

TEXT: Call where are you, we're bout to begin, hurry up. E. END TEXT.

TEXT: Calli, are you ok, did your dad find out yet, can you pick me up on the way. Nat. END TEXT.

TEXT: I'm, I'm, I dunno, no words to describe how I feel, overjoyed, dad didn't find out yet. I'll be at your house in 2 minutes. END TEXT.

TEXT: Be there in 5. CD. END TEXT.

All five stood outside the high school, just looking at the building, and Eric said: OK, let's do this.

They broke into the school, then the teachers lounge and started to trash the place. In the mean time Calleigh had somehow managed to break into Stetler's office, she tore out all the books from the shelf and started to tear out the pages. The only book she couldn't touch was an old crime novel. Then she took all the papers on his desk and threw them in the trashcan and lit them on fire, before she hacked onto his computer and deleted all the files, threw his coach cushions out the window and spray painted a huge tombstone with rip Stetler on the wall.

Then she found the others and left.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

When Ryan, Valera, Natalia and Eric looked at the white school wall the next day they gasped, it wasn't white anymore, it was a graffiti of a huge gun whit Calleigh's and Horatio's names in. What was really amazing was the detail.

"Do you think Calleigh can have done this, I mean guns are her signature mark" said Ryan.

"No way, to much detail to be her, this was meant as a revenge for what she did, and the only one that has reason to do so is Tim, anyone seen him" said Natalia.

"No, he probably skipping school, anyone know if Calleigh is coming for the lunch break cause of the thing even if she's suspended?" Eric asked.

"Hope so, but I dunno, cause of yesterday and cause of last night, if I were her I would stay low" said Valera.

"That's gonna be weird, school without Calleigh, anyone know if something more happened between her and Horatio, or if her dad found out yet?" Eric asked curiously.

"Her dad dunno yet as for her and Horatio I dunno" said Natalia.

"Can't wait for lunch, see you later" said Ryan since the school bell rang.

The clock was 9AM and Calleigh was waiting outside the GAP for Horatio, when Horatio came up to her and said: Hey beautiful.

"Why hello handsome" she said and gave him a kiss.

"So what do you wanto do, got all day and I'm up for anything" he said.

"I know you may think it's silly but I can't we go down to the pier" she said.

"You want me to win you a teddy bear" he joked.

"Why does it look like I need one" she said as they walked outta the mall.

"No, but isn't that what boyfriends do" he said.

"I guess" she said thoughtfully.

"Or would you rather have something else?" he asked he felt like spoiling her.

"Hmmm, right now I just wanna have fun with ya" she said.

"Sounds fine by me" he said with a chuckle as they walked towards the pier.

A moment later they were walking around the pier talking, he had his arm around her waist, she was feeding him with cotton candy.

"Slow down, I gotto swallow before you feed me with more" said Horatio.

"Uhm, sorry, can you win one of those for me?" she asked and pointed at some teddybears.

"Sure" he said and paid the man in the booth, lifted up a gun and shoot, the man handed a bear to him and Horatio gave it to Calleigh.

Calleigh giggled happily and said: Thanks handsome.

"You're welcome sweetheart, anything else you like?" he asked.

"Yeah go barefoot in the water down at the beach" she said.

Horatio smiled at her and they walked down to the beach.

Calleigh took of her shoes rolled up her pants and walked out in the water. Horatio did the same, it felt refreshing. Then he splashed water on her.

"Hey" she said surmised and splashed water back at him pretty soon they were having a water fight laughing. Her white top was completely see through from the water, the same was his white T-shirt, just by impulse she pushed him so he fell on his back in the water, then she got on top of him and started to kiss him hungrily.

"Calleigh, ohhhh sloooow down" he said and kept on kissing her.

Then she suddenly stopped and asked: What's the clock?

"11.20 Am why?" he asked.

"Oh, I gotto be in school in ten minutes, hell I don't have time to go home and change" she said.

"At school, but aren't you suspended?" he asked surprised.

"I am, but I've to be there, can ya drive me?" she asked.

"Sure, what about you clothes" he said.

"Dunno" she replied.

"Tell you what, barrow my leather jacket, it's in the car" he said.

"Are you sure" she said.

"Of course, it's no problem, you're after all my girlfriend" he said and smiled at her.

"Thanks handsome let's go" she said.

Five minutes later Calleigh jumped out of his car and into the cafeteria to meet the rest. They looked surprised at her, her pants were all wet, she was wearing a man's leather jacket and holding a teddy bear. Calleigh looked surprised back since Natalia was sitting with her back leaned against Ryan, his arms around her, head on her shoulder.

"What did I miss, are you, when?" she asked Natalia.

"Dunno, just happened" said Natalia and giggled happily.

"What happened to you?" Ryan asked.

"Had fun down at the beach with Horatio, he even won me a teddy" she said happily.

"Why do you have his jacket?" Natalia asked.

"My white top is see through from the water, and since I'm his girl he said I could take his jacket" she said.

"Hang on, you're a couple now" Eric said shocked.

"Mhm" she said and added: Did the teachers flip?

"Yeah, Stetler is furious, and that graffiti Speed made on the school wall pissed him of even more, guess you'll take the fall for it" said Eric.

"Huh" Calleigh said confused and Eric explained.

"He didn't, dad will kill me" she said terrified.

"He still don't know" said Valera.

"No, but I guess soon he will" she said worried.

At that moment the food was served and all they had to do was wait for the drugs to work, which didn't take very long. They laughed as they saw the others talking bout colors, hallucinations and everything else.

"You five in my office NOW" they heard Stetler say from behind.

A moment later they were sitting in his office, it was still completely trashed.

Stetler was sitting at his desk and said: Calleigh what happened to you, first Horatio, then my office, then the wall.

"With all the respect sir, the wall wasn't me" she said and looked down.

"And you four thrashing the teachers lounge, and I bet you had something to do with the food to" he said angrily.

No one replied, they just looked worried at each other.

"I should really suspend you all for this, but since your all the best in you classes it's not fair, and I also bet Ms Duquesne is to blame for it all. I have called all your parents. Eric, Valera, Natalia, Ryan you're all suspended for three days, now leave us" said Stetler and they left.

"Ms Duquesne why did you do all this, I thought you liked school and I know you dad will punish you since I told him, so why did you do it. I should expel you but I won't since you're a honor student and your father will do the work" said Stetler.

"Guess I was tired of pleasing people all the time" she said.

"You must really like him, so I'll give you a break, you can be back in two days" said Stetler.

"Thank you Stetler" she said.

"But no more problems ok" he said.

"Ok" she said and left thinking that maybe Stetler wasn't that bad after all.

Calleigh opened her door fearing the worst. She entered the living room and found her dad.

"Hey daddy" she said.

"Young lady, what the heck happened, you're fooling around with your teacher, getting suspended and wrecking your deans office" Kenwall said.

"I uhhh dunno, just was angry for being suspended, I'm really sorry" she said and looked down.

"Sorry isn't gonna help ya thins time, no get over here" he said.

She walked towards him, and got terrified when she saw the poker in his hand, he wasn't seriously going to hit him with it.

"Daddy you can't" she begged, he voice was shaking of fear.

"How else are you gonna learn" he said.

She turned around and closed her eyes. Then she felt the poker and screamed of pain, it was ten times worse than the belt By the third hit she fell to the ground begging for her life. By the fifth hit all went black.

It was then Kenwall realized what he had done and sank down on the floor crying: Oh my dear Calleigh what have I done.

At that moment her three brothers entered and saw Calleigh lifeless on the floor.

"Dad, how could ya" said Adam.

"Get the hell outta here or I'll put you six feet under" said Dave.

"Yeah and I will help him" said Nick.

Kenwall left and Adam sat down and felt her neck for a pulse and said: I got a weak pulse, call an ambulance fast.

"Oh baby girl Duquesne, you deserve so much better" Adam thought as the three sat next to her hoping the ambulance would get there in time.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

TWO NIGHTS LATER.

To: Natalia Boa Vista .

From: Horatio Caine

Subject: Sorry to bother you, but I'm worried.

Hey Natalia.

I'm really sorry to bother you, but I'm really worried about Calleigh since I haven't heard from her the last two days. Do you or any of the others know what happened to her since she's not returning my messages. Please get back to me as fast as you can.

Horatio.

MSN.

BoaConstictor: Valera, Eric Ryan, Tim, any of you heard from Calleigh the last two days, I'm real worried since I can't get a hold of her not her brothers.

Carrace: No, this is so not like her.

MsDNA: No news here Nat, I really hope her dad didn't do anything bad to her.

MaxSpeed: No Nat, I really didn't mean to cause her any trouble, I was just angry and I'm real worried to.

Thewolf: Speed, you shouldn't have done what you did, you know how her dad is.

BoaConstrictor: The reason why I'm asking is that I got a mail from Horatio, is there anyone we can call that may know what happened?

MsDNA: I don't think so, unless Wolf can you hack into the local hospital files and she's admitted at any of them?

Thewolf: Hang on, I'll se what I can do, shouldn't be that hard.

Carrace: So Speed did you confess?

MaxSpeed: Uh huh, got suspended like the rest of you.

MsDNA: Serves you well, good thing Stetler don't know bout the LSD.

BoaConstrictor: Anyone wanna do something tomorrow since we're suspended?

MsDNA: Can't, my parents grounded me, besides I got homework.

MaxSpeed: Yeah me to, my dad was so mad.

Carrace: My dad to, and mum disappointed.

MsDNA: Anyone know if Horatio got MSN?

Thewolf: OMG, just found her and this is not good.

BoaConstictor: Why do you wanna know V, wanna talk to him, and Ryan what did you find?

MsDNA: Just curious how he feels about C, but I guess we know anyways and Ryan tell us.

Thewolf: She's at the Mercy hospital in a coma, admitted 2 days ago.

Carrace: Does it say anything else??

TheWolf: Looking, according to this it's a miracle that she's only in a coma and got away with bruises, wonder what he did.

BoaConstrictor: Can U check into the local police files and find out if her dad is arrested.

Thewolf: Opening the file right now, princess, OMG OMG OMG, he is, and just found the case file, he beat her with a poker. How could he do that, she's his little princess.

BoaConstrictor: Damn him, we gotto get down there, V can U drive, my car is still at the repair.

MsDNA: Sure, pick you up in a second, are you going to mail Horatio.

BoaConstrictor: Yes I don't care if it's a good idea or not, he's her bf, I think he got the right to know.

To: Horatio Caine

From: Natalia Boa Vista

Subject: Your girl.

Hey Horatio.

Just found out that Calleigh is in a coma at Mercy hospital, don't ask me how I got the information. Me and the guys are heading over right now, and I think you should to, it might make a difference, and she's after all your girl

Natalia.

It didn't take Horatio long to drive down to the hospital. He ran inside and found Natalia and the rest in the reception.

He walked up to them and asked: Where is she?

"Trying to find out" said Natalia, thinking "Wow, that was fast, he must really love her".

At the same moment Ryan got the info and they run up to Calleighs room where they found, Dave, Nick and Adam outside.

They looked surprised at them and Adam said: How, what, huh?

"Well since you boys wouldn't pick up your phones we had to find out our self" said Valera.

"Sorry we weren't allowed to have our phones on" said Adam.

"What happened?" Tim asked.

"We came home two days ago and found her unconscious on the ground, dad had beaten her badly with a poker, who is he?" Dave asked.

"Her boyfriend he has been worried sick about her" said Natalia.

"Huh, what, heh, would someone please explain" said Dave who couldn't understand it.

"Ok, so Horatio is Calleighs teacher, and well it was love at first sight that lead to her kissing him, then him her, then she got expelled, dunno what happened to him, then we all trashed the teachers lounge and she dean Stetler's office to get back at him, and I guess some where along the line your dad found out and beat the crap outta her" said Natalia.

Calleighs brothers looked shocked at Horatio and Dave asked: How old are you anyway?

"25" said Horatio.

"And you think you're worthy of her?" Adam asked.

"Yes" said Horatio.

"He really makes her happy, now let him see her" said Natalia determined.

Calleighs brothers let him in and everyone watched as Horatio sat down by her bedside, held her hand and started to cry.

For some reason Calleigh was woken up by his soft sobs, like she had been waiting for him to come before she could wake up.

Calleigh looked at him and said: Don't cry handsome.

"Sweetheart I'm so sorry, it's all my fault" he said.

"No, mine to, besides I'm fine" she said.

"Can you sit up so I can see your back?" he asked.

"Mhm" she said and sat up. Horatio looked at her back, it was black and blue all over, he slowly caressed it gently as silent tears of pain run from her eyes.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry" he said and took her in his arms and held her closely while they both cried.

"That is precious" said Dave.

"It really is" said Nick.

"Guys, we can't let him do that again, next time she might not be so lucky and those two need each other. We need to stop your dad from hitting her anymore" said Natalia.

"And how are we going to do that" said Nick.

"I have no idea, all I know is that I've never seen her so happy, and I know he's right for her" said Natalia.

"Let's leave them alone and go to the cafeteria to talk" said Nick and they left.

Calleigh had stopped crying, but Horatio was still holding her closely.

"Does it hurt badly?" he asked concerned.

"A bit, but it will pass, how did you know I was here?" she asked.

"Natalia told me, how she found out I dunno" he said.

"Bet she asked Ryan to hack into some files here and there" she said with a giggle.

"Can he do that?" Horatio asked surprised.

"Ryan can hack into anything" she said.

"Ok so you're good with guns, Ryan computers, what are the others good at?" he asked curiously.

"Eric cars, knows everything bout them real fascinating, Valera everything that has to do with chemistry, DNA and such, Tim in addition to draw everything, he knows a lots boats and he read a lot to, and Natalia knows bout shopping, boys and physics" said Calleigh.

"Wow you're all some group" he said and added: You're apparently fluent in Spanish to.

"Si" Calleigh giggled and added: So what are you good at?

"Dunno, chemistry and literature maybe" he said.

Calleigh giggled and he asked: What's so funny?

"Eric and Ryan loves to mess around with it for fun, they made LSD and put in the cafeteria food, it's just funny that ya'll like the same" she said and smiled.

"So that is why you had to get back to school the other day, how funny" he said and smiled back.

"To bad Stetler didn't agree, he's so dull" Calleigh said.

"Heard you trashed his office real bad, that wasn't very nice" he said.

"He suspended me first, that wasn't nice either" she said.

"Calleigh" said Horatio.

"I know I know" she said and looked down.

"So I guess everyone knows bout us now" he said.

"Uh huh" she replied.

"Your brothers seem like nice guys, very protective" he said.

"They are, what did they ask ya?" she asked curiously knowing how her brothers was.

"My age and if I'm worthy of you" he said.

"How old are you?" she asked curiously.

"25" he said.

"You are" she said surprised.

"I know I'm old" he said and looked down.

"Nah, your age don't matter to me, I still love you" she said and kissed him.

"You love me, that's fast" he said surprised.

"I know handsome, but I can't help the way I feel" she said honestly.

"Good since I love you to, really" he said.

"I know ya do, so did ya loose you job cause of me?" she asked concerned.

"I did, but it don't matter I can get another" he said.

"I'm sorry" she said.

She kissed him passionately while her hand found it's way to his groin and started to rub.

"Don't doooo that" he growled.

"Why not, don't ya like it" she said innocently and started to kiss his neck.

"Cause if you dooooo, I can't hold back and people can ohhhhhh, Calliiiii see" he growled with pleasure trying to keep it down.

"Just relax, dad's in jail and they others will be gone a lot longer, now get under the cover" she demanded and he took of his shoes and did as she asked. Calleigh quickly removed his zipper to release his hardness, while she kept kissing him.

"Calliiiiiii, I can't hold it ohhhhhh back much longer" he said.

"Then let go" she said.

"I can't dooooo that here ohhhhhh" he growled.

"No one will notice handsome, just let go" she said and locked her lips with his while her hand kept treating his hardness.

"Ohhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhh, Calliiiiiiiiiiiii" he growled ad he let go under the cover.

"Feel better now" she said and smiled.

"Yes" he said and added: Anything I can do to please you?

"Yes, but right now is not the right time or place to do so" she said and added: Plus my back still hurts too much.

"My poor, sweet angel, I wish was there was something I could do to ease your pain" he said and kissed her softly.

"You already are by being here" she said and smiled at him before she yawned.

"Tired" he said.

"Yes" she replied.

"Want me to leave?" he asked.

"Only if you promise to come back" she said.

"I promise, since I hate to be a part from you" he said, go out of bed, zipped up his pants and gave her a soft kiss before he left. Calleigh smiled happily and went back to sleep.

One hour later Calleigh sat talking with her friends and brothers.

"How are ya feeling" said Dave her oldest brother, he was twenty-one.

"Not great, but I'll live, is dad still in the slammer?" she asked.

"Uh huh, don't think he will get out for a while, and it serves him good after what he did to ya" said Nick.

"He was just angry since I behaved badly, he didn't mean it" said Calleigh defending him.

"Baby girl Duquesne, he almost killed ya why are ya defending him" said Adam.

"Cause I love daddy, Dave make sure he's ok, please" Calleigh begged.

"As you wish, so Horatio huh?" said Dave.

"Yes isn't he great" she said dreamily.

"Isn't he a bit old for ya" said Nick.

"Nah, just perfect in every way and he really loves me" she said.

"We could see that" said Adam.

"Guys should we go and talk to dear old dad" said Dave.

"Yes, see you later baby girl Duquesne" said Adam.

"Promise ya won't harm him" said Calleigh.

"Promise" said all three and left.

"So what did you and Horatio talk about while we were gone" said Natalia.

"This and that" she said and giggled.

"What's so funny?" asked Tim.

"It's a girl thing" said Calleigh and added: Would you guys leave us for a minute.

They nodded and left and Natalia said: So.

"I teased him and gave him a hand job" said Calleigh.

"You did not" said Natalia.

"I did, it's not like I could sleep with him here and I felt like pleasing him" she said with a smile.

"Hold the phone, did you just say what I think you did, you're way too young to be sleeping with him" said Natalia shocked.

"I am not, besides you've been with tons of guys" said Calleigh.

"But I've never slept with any of them. He's twenty five it would be wrong to sleep with him" said Natalia in a serious tone.

"Well it's a bit late to have that conversation in the first place" said Calleigh.

"You didn't" said Natalia shocked.

"Say it isn't true" said Valera.

"I did and I can't" said Calleigh.

"When?" both asked.

"Same day as we kissed, that would be three days ago" she said.

"How, when, where?" said Natalia.

"And why" said Valera.

"He came to check if I were ok, and one thing lead to another and we ended up having sex in my room and it was wonderful, afterwards we fell a sleep in each others arms" said Calleigh dreamily.

Natalia and Valera sat shocked, they couldn't believe that Calleigh of all people had done this.

At the same moment there was a knock on the door and Horatio said: Am I interrupting my angel?

"I say we're bout done here, right girls?" she said.

"Uh huh talk to you on MSN later" said Natalia and they left.

They both nodded and giggled at Horatio on their way out.

"What was that about" he asked.

"Just girl talk" she said and gave him a secret smile as he sat down on her bedside and gave her a soft kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

TWO DAYS LATER.

Horatio and Calleigh were in Horatio's apartment watching a movie, when she started to kiss his neck playfully. He left out a growl, but continued to watch the movie pretending like noting happened. Then she removed his light blue Harvard T-shirt and started to bite his chest while her hand was massaging his groin.

"Ohhhh, Calliiiii, Ohhhh" he growled load, but let her go on. She started to kiss and bite her way down to his abs, while he growled even loader with pleasure.

He broke free removed her light blue top and bra while he hungrily kissed her neck and breasts while she moaned.

Then he started bite on her breasts while she moaned: ohhh, ohhhh, Horatioooooo, ohhh, take meeee, ohhhhh, ohhhhhhh.

He quickly removed her jeans, then his and got inside her warm silky softness while she screamed: Ohhhh, faster Horatio faaaaaaaaaaster, ohhhhhhhh.

Horatio kept going faster while he growled load like a wild animal with pleasure and she screamed with pleasure while the both let go, she looked up at him and smiled satisfied before she asked: Can we do it once more?

"Of course sweetheart" he said.

They swooped places and she started to kiss his upper body again, she just loved his body, so well trained, then she moved down to his abs and started to bite her way down to his hardness and started to suck on it while he growled.

She kept going until he growled: Ohhhhhh, Calliiiiiii, I need you ohhhhh.

She quickly got on to of him and started to ride faster and faster until the both let go with wild screams of pleasure

Then she fell down on top of him both breathing heavily.

Calleigh closed her eyes happily and thought "I could stay like this forever".

Horatio let her fingers slide through her silkysoft hair and said: Calleigh.

"Mhm" she replied tiredly.

"When are your friends coming over?" he asked.

"Around 3PM" she replied.

"Jeez, then I have to hurry and clean this place up" he said.

"Do ya have to, I really don't feel like moving" she said.

"Sweetheart, do you really want you guests to come to a messy apartment?" he asked.

"Right now I don't care" she replied.

"Just move for a second so I can get up, then you can rest while I clean" he said.

Calleigh moved and got into the shower and she went back to sleep.

A couple of hours the doorbell rang and Horatio went to open.

He let the others in and said: Calleigh's in the shower, she'll be right out.

"Two days and you're already married" Ryan joked.

"Cool, you got a bar and a dart game, can we play?" Tim asked.

"Go ahead" said Horatio and Eric and Tim run over to the dart board and picked out the arrows, Eric took the green ones and Tim blue and they started to play while Ryan watched.

Natalia and Valera started to look around. They went into the kitchen and found Calleigh's school books and her marker on the island in the middle of the kitchen and a shopping note with her hand writing on the fridge.

"So she lives her now" Valera said.

"Looks like it, but it's way better than living with her dad or maybe so she won't stay alone while her dad's in the slammer" said Natalia.

"To be honest I think they both came a long when the other one needed someone" said Valera.

"Maybe, Horatio is it ok if we take something to drink?" Natalia yelled.

"Help your self" Horatio yelled back.

Natalia opened the fridge and found a couple of sodas before they went back to the living room.

"Horatio honey, have you seen my hairbrush anywhere?" Calleigh asked.

"Somewhere in the bedroom" he said.

"Ok, be right back" she said.

One moment later they were sitting around the living room table playing trivia pursuit when Ryan asked: So are you living here now?

"Kinda, at least until dad gets out" she said.

"Ok, how do you think he'll react when he finds out everything?" Eric asked.

"I have no idea" said Calleigh.

"Look at it this way, he tried to kill you with out luck" said Eric.

"Nah, he didn't try to kill me" said Calleigh.

"You sure love your dad don't you" said Tim.

"Sure I do, don't you guys love your parents?" she replied.

"Of course we do, but they don't hit us, that is just wrong" said Natalia.

"He was upset and I can't blame him" said Calleigh.

Horatio held her closer and gave her a peck on the check.

"Why can't you see that what he does is wrong, he didn't end up in jail for nothing" said Eric.

"If anyone acted wrong it was me" she said angrily.

"Well yeah, but he has still no right to treat you the way he does" said Eric.

"He is my dad, if I do something he has the right to punish me anyway he see fit so I don't do it again, that's what parents do" she yelled, her eyes were lightning.

"It's a different between punishment and abuse, and he's abusing you" Eric yelled back.

They were now both standing and Calleigh slapped him hard and said: Never talk bout my dad like that.

"Imagine that you got his genes to" said Eric spitefully.

That was it for Calleigh, she threw her self at him so he fell to the ground, got on top of him and started to hit him hard. Eric tried to protect him self from her angry fists, but soon gave up. The others stood watching in shook.

"Calleigh, that's enough, let him go" said Horatio in a firm tone.

Calleigh got of him at once and disappeared out the door.

"Be right back, and Eric next time go easy on her ok" said Horatio.

Then he went to find Calleigh.

"Can you believe she did that" said Eric.

"After what you said bout her dad, yes" said Natalia.

"So you're agreeing with her, great" said Eric and went to the bathroom to clean up.

"Not exactly it's just that he's her dad and she grew up like that, for her it's part of the normal routine. She knows it's wrong, yet she won't have anyone say anything bad bout him since she loves him by the simple fact that he's her dad, he raised him and she's his little princess and nothing can change that" said Natalia.

"When you put it like that it sounds I dunno normal, I gotto find her and apologize" said Eric.

"For her it is normal, just remember that, and wait to Horatio has calmed her down" said Natalia and they went back to the rest.

Horatio found Calleigh on the beach, hands on her hips looking out on the horizon. He walked up to her.

"Sweetheart are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Mhm" she replied.

"Cause if you got more anger, I'm a much better punching ball than Eric" he said.

"Well" she said.

"Let me have it" he said.

She turned around and started to hit him again and again until she didn't have anymore strength and started to cry as he held her tightly and stroke her back gently to calm her down.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"To tired, maybe later, can I sleep when we get back?" she asked.

"What bout your company?" he asked.

"I tell them to come back another day, all these emotions are wearing me out" she said tiredly.

"I understand, let's go back so you can rest then" he said and gave her a soft kiss before they went back.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

ONE WEEK LATER.

The Duquesne children were picking up their dad. Dave went in to get him. When they came out, Calleigh run towards her dad, gave him a big hug and said: I really missed you daddy.

"I missed ya to lamb-chop, I'm real sorry are ya ok? He asked concerned.

"Ya know me, just fine, how bout ya?" she said.

"Not so great, feeling really bad about what I did to you. I could have killed you, can you ever forgive me" Kenwall said and looked down.

"Of course I can, but I don't want you in jail again, so you better be good, since I want my daddy at home" she said in a girlish tone.

"I promise lamb-chop. So the boys tell me you practically lived with you boyfriend while I was gone, can I assume this is the teacher you kissed" said Kenwall.

"It is, oh daddy please don't be mad, we're really crazy bout each other and he treats me so good" she said.

"I'm not mad, I just think you're to young to be living with him, that's all" said Kenwall.

"It was only temporary until ya came back, so I wouldn't be alone, so ya approve of him" she said.

"Hmmm, dunno yet, what do you say boys, is he worthy of my little girl, let me have it" said Kenwall.

"He got more than enough money to support her, no rap sheet, apartment by the beach, well educated, never married nor divorced, don't own any weapons, no children and he makes her happy. So I'd say so" said Dave.

"Ya did a background check on him" said Calleigh.

"Yup" said Dave, he was a coop.

"I can't believe ya did that" she said.

"I had to find out if he was good or not" said Dave.

"Ya could have asked, I woulda told ya" she said.

"This way is more fun" said Dave and laughed.

"So my little princess, what did the boys leave out, and when will I meet him?" Kenwall asked curiously.

"He's 25, teacher, switched school, he's funny, generous, kind, smart, loves chemistry and literature and treats me like a queen and you'll meet him when I feel the time is right" said Calleigh.

"A fair answer I suppose, let's go home then" he said and they all got in the car.

Later that day Calleigh were at Horatios house, they were watching a movie together she laid her head rested on his lap and he gently stroke her hair.

"So everything is ok between you and your dad?" he asked.

"Mhm, he asked when he would get to met ya" she said.

"Oh really, what did you say?" he asked curiously.

"When I feel the time is right" she replied.

"Which is" he said.

"Dunno, I like to keep ya for my self, do ya think it's selfish of me?" she said.

"No, not at all my love, besides we got out whole life a head of us and I'm not going anywhere" he said.

"So not even my dad can scare you away" she said.

"No, noone can, love you too much too ever leave your side" he said.

"And I yours, would you mind if I slept for a while, it has been a long day" she said.

"No go a head" he said.

Calleigh sighed happily and went to sleep while Horatio continued to stroke her hair feeling like the luckiest guy in the world since she had picked him as her boyfriend.


End file.
